Promet-moi
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: C'était un soir comme tout les autres ou presque. Aujourd'hui Bumblebee était en train de rêver, un rêve avec que du bonheur mais ce rêve se transforma vite en cauchemar. : OS


C'était un soir comme tout les autres ou presque. Aujourd'hui Bumblebee était en train de rêver, un rêve avec que du bonheur mais ce rêve se transforma vite en cauchemar.

Bumblebee était dans les bras de Starscream dans le silence et tout les deux le sourire au lèvre jusqu'à que Starscream brisa le silence :

 **Starscream** : J'ai quelque chose pour toi … _mais un regard mauvais les regarder._

Attends ici. Je serai de retour dans un klik.

Starscream parti en lésant Bumblebee tout seul, c'est a ce moment que la personne qui les épier sorti de sa cachette.

 **Wasps** : Bumblebot ne mérite pas ce bonheur … _Bumblebee se retourna et fut surpris de voir qui ce trouver devant lui._

Pas après qu'il ait pourri la vie de Wasps !

 **Bumblebee** : … Waspinator

 **Wasps** : Il est temps pour Waspinator de ruiner la vie de Bumblebot.

Wasps lui donna un coup de griffe au visage qui le fit tomber lourdement au sol.

 **Wasps** : D'abord … avec ça, _lui montra son ventre._

 **Bumblebee** : Non ...

 ***** Prowl qui était en train de faire de la méditation n'entendit pas la plainte de Bumblebee.

 **Bumblebee** : Non s'il te plaît !

STOP ! _Wasps approcha sa griffe de son ventre._

S'il te plaît ne le prend pas.

S'il te plaît ! _Il enfonça sa griffe._

 **Bumblebee** : AAAAAHH!

 ***** Prowl réagit au hurlement du "STOP" de Bumblebee et se retourna vert la porte à la suite de la phrase et il parti a toute vitesse voir se qui se passe avec Bumblebee après le "s'il te plaît" et son hurlement de douleur .

Wasps continua avec sa griffe de trancher le ventre de Bumblebee.

 **Bumblebee** : AAAAAAAAAH !

 ***** Prowl arriva dans la chambre de Bumblebee un shuriken en main mais ne vit que Bumblebee.

Wasps qui avait terminer de trancher le ventre de Bumblebee plongea sa main griffu dedans pour récupéré son contenu. Une fois récupéré il le pris en main.

 **Bumblebee** : Mmmgh ! NO !

 ***** Prowl s'approcha de Bumblebee il l'avais pas toucher, il avais juste dit son nom que Bumblebee se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlent.

 **Prowl** : Bumblebee !

 **Bumblebee** : AAAAAAAAH

Prowl s'assit a côté de lui en lui posant une main dans son dos et l'autre sur son genou gauche.

 **Prowl** : Calmez-toi … Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Bumblebee se tourna vers celui qui lui a parler et se blotti dans c bras. Prowl le serra dans c'est bras.

 **Bumblebee** : ... Prowl.

Bumblebee se blotti plus contre lui en tremblant de tout son corps Prowl le serra plus fort pour le consoler et demanda avec mal assurance :

 **Prowl** : S'il te plaît, ne … ne pas le laisser le prendre ! ... Prendre quoi ?

Lorsque Bumblebee calma ses frissons, il leva les yeux vers Prowl rencontrant son regard voilé, des optiques bleu large et désespérée.

 **Bumblebee** : Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne ! _Murmura-t-il avec effroi, son regard cherchant désespérément dans celui de Prowl pour avoir un indice sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la moto._  
 **Prowl** : _Cela ne servait qu'à intensifier la confusion du ninjas :_ Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est Bumblebee ?

Bumblebee ne dit rien il le regarder. Encore une fois Prowl était confus, ses optique clignota sur la forme du jeune bot cherchant une sorte d'indice dans son silence, quand aucune réponse ne vient, il continua d'un ton plus doux :

 **Prowl** : ... Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

Bumblebee gémit au son doux de la voix de Prowl, pas du tout rassuré.

 **Bumblebee** : S'il te plaît ! _Il haleta doucement serrant les épaules du vieux bot fermement._ Promets-moi !  
 **Prowl** : _Il_ _fronça les sourcils, se retirant légèrement du bot jaune dans ses bras alors qu'il devenait plus méfiant :_ Quel est ce secret que tu gardes ? Est-ce que cela nous fera du mal ?

Ses questions n'étaient satisfaites que par le silence et de ses optiques bleue. Ont pouvez voire légèrement à la lumière les émotions de Bumblebee. Un regard blessé traversé ses optiques alors que le regard sévère de Prowl revenait sur son visage, il détourna les yeux, se retirant à l'autre extrémité de sa couchette pour se taire et refusait de regarder le cyberninja.

 **Prowl** : Bumblebee, s'il te plaît ! _Prowl essaya de nouveau, tendant la main et la plaçant sur son épaule gauche, le rendant tendu._

Pourtant, il refusé de regarder le ninja.

 **Bumblebee** : Je ne peux pas, _il murmura_ , ... Non, sauf si tu le promets.

Prowl soupira, retira sa main et examina les avantages et les inconvénients pendant le silence tendu qui suivit. S'il ne promettait pas de garder le secret caché de Bumblebee, le bot ne s'ouvrira plus jamais à lui, même s'il décidé de revenir et de faire la promesse plus tard, il pourrait bien être la seule chance qu'il avait alors que Bumblebee était encore dans cet état d'esprit vulnérable. Non pas qu'il voulait vraiment profiter de ce fait. Et s'il s'est avéré que ce secret est une menace pour leur équipe, il devra rompre sa promesse et alerter Optimus ...

 **Prowl** : Très bien. _Il soupira, surprenant Bumblebee sur ses propres pensées et le regarda avec méfiance._ Je promets que je ne le dirai à personne d'autre … (pense : Si ce n'est pas dangereux)

Pas besoin de donner des raisons à Bumblebee pour omettre tous les détails importants.

Le bot jaune hésitait, le regardant incertain, Prowl pouvait dire que le secret était un fardeau pour le jeune bot pour avoir la nécessité de le partager, mais c'était peut-être une chose douteuse à partager pour Bumblebee pour être si peureux de répondre.

 **Bumblebee** : _Soudain, il le fixa avec un regard perçant._ Tu ne peux le dire à personne ! _Dit-il brusquement, l'optique rétrécie regardant fixement la cyberninja._

 **Prowl** : _Il leva ses mains d'une manière apaisement,_ j'ai promis, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._

Pendant un moment, le jeune bot ne répondit pas, son regard fixé sur les façades du bot plus grand. Finalement, son expression s'adoucit en quelque chose de plus hésitants, et il détourna le regard de l'autre bot en parlant :

 **Bumblebee** : ... Je ne veux pas le perdre.  
 **Prowl** : Qu'est-ce que tu crains de perdre ? _D_ _emanda-t-il prudemment, craignant que n'importe quelle_ _netteté_ _dans sa voix ne ferait que Bumblebee raconte qu'une demi-vérités._

Prowl regarda le jeune bot réfléchir, hésitant à nouveau, clairement anxieux maintenant qu'il allait révéler son secret.

 **Bumblebee** : _Finalement il se calma et ses épaules jaunes se détendit_ ... L'étincelant _il marmonna à peine assez fort pour que Prowl ne l'entende._ _  
_  
Un bébé ? Où avait-il obtenu un étincelant ? Où le cachait-il? Il ne l'avait pas vu autour de lui ... Sauf si ... Non. Il était impossible pour Bumblebee d'en porter un, il n'était en relation avec aucun d'entre eux. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher une telle relation au sein de leur équipe, ils étaient trop collant pour que de telles choses ne soient pas remarquées.

Il avait soulevé de nombreuses questions dans le processeur de Prowl, mais il s'est contenté du silence, à ce moment des questions ne ferait que submerger le jeune bot, il attendait que Bumblebee, pour rassembler ses pensées et lui expliquer davantage.

Après un moment de silence, Bumblebee leva les yeux vers le haut pour mesurer la réaction du ninja, attendant d'entendre des questions vieux bot, mais la tête de Prowl était incliné légèrement sur le côté, indiquant qu'il attendait une explication.

 **Bumblebee** : Que je porte, _le bot murmura, observant la réaction du cyberninja de près maintenant. Il n'y en avait pas, les traits de Prowl restaient stoïquement fermé._

Prowl ne le croyait pas, Bumblebee le réalisant tardivement. La frustration s'ébranlait pour remplacer son anxiété.

 **Bumblebee** : Je porte. _Il répéta :_ Un étincelant ! _Sa voix tremblant légèrement comme ses émotions menacé de le submerger._

Prowl : _Pas l'air du tout impressionné._ Je t'ai entendu la première fois, Bumblebee, et je ne te crois pas.

Le bot jaune hérissé de frustration et de colère, scrutant l'autre bot, il tendit la main vers l'avant, saisissant Prowl par le poignet et tirant jusqu'à ce que sa main repose sur son abdomen. Sous la visière, Prowl dressait une arête optique, Bumblebee essayait fort bien de le convaincre de sa petite histoire. Soudain, les plaques de la poitrine du bot jaune se séparèrent, révélant la lueur bleue brillante de l'étincelle de Bumblebee. Le bot noir et or cria de surprise et ce détourna, l'embarras remplaça rapidement son choc.

 **Prowl** : Bumblebee! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'étincelle est la partie la plus intime de leur anatomie, leur âme même pour ainsi dire, on ne découvre pas simplement leur étincelle mais on peut tout voir.

 **Bumblebee** : Il suffit de regarder ! _Le bot jaune saisissant la tête du ninja mortifié dans une tentative de lui faire regarder,_ il est là à côté de mon étincelle ! Si ce n'est pas un étincelant, je ne sais pas ce que c'est!

Avec une appréhension croissante, Prowl, à contrecœur, tourna sa tête pour regarder dans la chambre d'étincelle de Bumblebee, s'il était prêt à aller si loin pour le convaincre, alors il avait dit la vérité tout le long. Prowl haleta, comme l'avait dit le plus jeune, il y avait une étincelle beaucoup plus petite, plus faible, en orbite autour de Bumblebee, un câble blanc le reliant à l'étincelle de son porteur, l'alimentant d'énergie à chaque impulsion douce.

 **Prowl** : Par l'Allspark … _La cyberninja souffla, arrachant son regard loin de la lueur brillante de l'étincelle de Bumblebee, incitant le bot plus petit à fermer doucement ses plaques de poitrine._

Un lourd silence suivit, sans regarder l'autre, le cyberninja noir et doré honteux de ne pas avoir fait confiance ou de ne pas avoir cru que Bumblebee avait dit la vérité, et le plus petit bot attendant anxieusement le jugement de l'autre.

 **Prowl** : Qui est le père ? _La question tranquille n'était pas inattendue, mais ses implications faisaient encore tendre Bumblebee._

Il ne pouvait pas regarder l'autre bot dans les optiques, c'était impossible, sachant le moment où il parlerait du nom du bot, il serait qualifié comme un traître ... Mais il sait qu'ils le sauraient tous, au moment où l'étincelant serait né. La chance était rarement de son côté, donc il ne doutait pas un instant que le protoforme grandissant dans sa chambre de gestation aurait les ailes caractéristiques de son père.

 **Bumblebee** : ... Starscream ! _Le jeune bot prononça le nom avec une grande honte et des épaules voûtées._

A côté de lui, le visage du cyberninja se crispa, la réponse l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à la désignation d'un des bots de la Garde Élite qui avaient visité, pas un de Decepticon. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Bumblebee eût été si hésitant, et de demander à Prowl de garder le silence.

Bumblebee était visiblement honteux d'avoir le Decepticon comme père pour son étincelant. Il espérait, et c'était une chose si horrible à espérer, mais il espérait qu'il avait été conçu sans loyauté et par force. Primus sait comment cela compliquerait les choses si Bumblebee avait vu le Decepticon volontairement!

Bumblebee sursauta légèrement quand Prowl posa sa main sur son épaule, toujours à l'écart de l'autre bot, il ne pouvait supporter de voir quelle expression le bot portait sur ses trait.

 **Prowl** : Il ... Il t'a forcé ? _La question provisoire, comme la précédente, n'était pas inattendue, et pourtant elle le fit flancher tout de même, un doux gémissement glissant sans réponse au-delà de sa voix._

Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple !

 **Bumblebee** : Oui ... A-Au début ... Quand le bot jaune parla c'était à peine un murmure, la culpabilité envahissait ses processeurs et le faisait se tortiller sous le regard voilé du bot noir et or.

 **Prowl** : ... B ... mais tu te sentait bien ?

Il n'avait pas aidé à ce que le chercheur fût attirant, ou qu'il avait agi si tendrement à cette première fois, en le séduisant par des éloges attachants, en le caressant et en le caressant dans tous les bons endroits, le distraire des pensées qu'il ne voulait pas, les noyant de plaisir ... Personne ne le regardait de cette façon, il n'avait jamais reçu autant d'attention des autres avant …

 **Bumblebee** : ... Cela me semblait trop bon ... Et je suis retourné vers lui ...

Il avait cherché le chercheur dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait se sentir comme ça encore, pour ses efforts il avait reçu un sourire lubrique du Decepticon voyou et était rapidement cloué au sol. Le bot beaucoup plus grand avait ri et commencé à jouir avec lui, toute la séduction tendre de leur rencontre précédente disparu. Il était revenu de cette rencontre et d'innombrables autres fois en boitant, et parfois quelques bosses et des marques de griffe des serres du Decepticon.

 **Prowl** : ... Vector Sigma. _Il marmonnait alors qu'il dirigeait une main sur son front, c'était comme il l'avait craint, Bumblebee avait formé une ... compliqué, ou comme les humains diraient,_ _'fucked up'_ _relation avec le chercheur. Il pouvait dire que le jeune bot en était bien conscient, mais cela n'avait pas suffi pour y mettre fin, apparemment._

Était-ce une menace pour l'équipe ? Il supposa que si Starscream voulait prendre l'étincelant, ce serait certainement dangereux pour Bumblebee ...

 **Prowl** : Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

 **Bumblebee** : _Le jeune mec secoua sa tête._ Non ... Il pourrait nous déconnecter si il le découvre ! ... Ou l'enlever, _il tremblait de peur et se serra dans le but de protéger l'étincelant de ses assaillants imaginés._

Le cyberninja acquiesça, le chercheur peut bien déconnecté Bumblebee et ensuite l'étincelant pour cacher la preuve, ou l'obtenir dans son propre processeur pour élever lui-même l'étincelant, comme son successeur ... ou quelque chose.

 **Bumblebee** : A-et-et si les autres le découvrent ... ils pourraient me forcer à y mettre fin ... Parce que le père est un Decepticon _chuchota Bumblebee, ses optiques recherchant le regard de Prowl de nouveau, le désespoir de plus tôt revenu,_ tu ne dois pas leur dire !

 **Prowl** : Bumblebee ... _Il soupira, essayant de raisonner le jeune bot inquiet,_ tu ne peux pas cacher le fait que tu porte un étincelant plus longtemps ... Ce protoforme va grossir, surtout si ça prend après le codage de Starscream. Les autres vont le remarquer. _Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autres exigent que le jeune fini la vie qui grandit en lui, peu importe qui sont ses créateurs, l'étincelant est innocent._  
 **Bumblebee** : ... Je vais ... Traverser ce pont quand j'y arriverai. _Le plus petit bot murmurait avec lassitude, se rapprochant du cyberninja, aspirant au confort apaisant des bras de l'autre bot autour de lui._

Prowl à contrecœur laissa tomber le sujet, permettant au plus petit cadre de Bumblebee de se presser contre lui

 **Prowl** : Je vais tenir ma promesse, Bumblebee _murmura Prowl dans les capteurs audio du plus petit,_ Si tu me promets que tu ne retourneras jamais vert Starscream.

 **Bumblebee** : _Il hocha la tête alors qu'il se blottissait plus près, essayant de se mettre à l'aise._ Je promets _chuchota-t-il à l'autre bot._

Soulagé, Prowl se coucha sur la couchette de Bumblebee, tirant le plus petit bot avec lui et attendit qu'il se réinstalle dans la recharge. Il soupira alors qu'il enveloppait ses bras protecteur autour du plus petit cadre de Bumblebee, se déclarant silencieusement qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger à la fois Bumblebee et l'étincelant qu'il portait alors qu'il dérivait en recharge.

•••••••••••••••••••••

 ***** **:** Scène de Prowl qui ce trouve pas dans le rêve de Bumblebee.

 **Omettre** : Oublier ou négliger de faire quelque chose qui aurait dû être fait ou dit ; passer sous silence : Il a omis de signaler son absence.  
 **Netteté** : Qualité de ce qui est clair et précis : Netteté des idées.

 **Ébranlé** : Faire chanceler quelqu'un dans ses convictions, ses sentiments, ses décisions, ses habitudes, faire vaciller sa raison : Cet accident ébranla ses nerfs. Émouvoir fortement quelqu'un, lui faire perdre de sa maîtrise, de sa force morale ou intellectuelle : Cette triste nouvelle l'avait ébranlé.

 **Fucked up** : Foutu


End file.
